chaos_rp_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dedan
"YEAH GUESS WHAT ASSHOLE, I'M PISSED OFF TOO! LOOK AT ALL THESE FUCKING TREES, WHO DECIDED TO PUT THEM HERE?" To Ghiaccio. Dedan, the Guardian of Zone 1, is a character from the indie surreal RPG OFF, and a character in the Chaos RP as well. Backstory and Role in the RP Dedan is one of the three Guardians in OFF, beings whose lives are linked to the zones they command. Dedan controls Zone 1, and has been driven to neurotical anger, and possibly insanity by having to direct a work force of stupid, apathetic, cowardly beings, known as the Elsen. In the RP, Dedan is a somewhat jokey character, though not devoid of a serious side. He made his introduction as Johanna and Rogue Comet raided Zone 1, stealing his Needle. Since then, realizing that if he'd been killed, the zone would have vanished, he ran away, only for the door to his Zone to have disappeared when the tried to come back. This did not help his mood. Personality Dedan's distinctive trait is his anger. He has a tendency to get unreasonably angry at anything that doesn't go his way, and stay that way. In his defense, he spent most of his life in an incredibly stressful role. Before it, he was far calmer, though still a bit weird. He is also usually less rude around children. Powers, Abilities, Weapons, and Fighting Style Dedan's powers are very ambiguous in OFF, so some liberties have been taken in translating them to this RP. He is incredibly strong and durable, being made of steel, and has very sharp teeth and strong jaws. By laughing, he can summon floating "笑" (Xiào, chinese for laughter) symbols, which can cast Mute. He has three named attacks: * Minute Hand: Dedan casts an aura around his hand, with a diameter of about one and a half meters. This aura slows time in it by about 33.3%. Any object that has at least 50% of its mass inside the range is affected. If the target is at least 90% inside the aura, their time is slowed by 66.7% instead. * Hour Hand: Dedan charges his hand with a white aura, and then punches. This attack can send his opponents to sleep. The sleeping effect can be activated just by touching, but Dedan's violent nature means he'll usually use it via punching in combat. * Sweep Hand: Dedan casts an energy blast from his hands. It's not only powerful, but sends the target in a berserker rage for 3.14 seconds. However, though Dedan is powerful, he tends to get angry easily in combat, and when he does, he prefers to physically attack his opponents with his superior strength and size, and possibly bite down on them, instead of using his powers. Even when not angered, or when serious, Dedan is hardly a strategist. Relationships * Johanna: "I FUCKING hate her and her bitch-ass boyfriend, I want to fucking snap her neck off, and I swear to the Queen she's gotta be glad she's not anywhere within the city cause I would KNOW if she fucking was not a fly passes by in that place without me missing it" * Ghiaccio: "He looks like more of a dumbass than anyone else in this world, but I suppose he's ok. Asshole." Trivia * Dedan's name is Hebrew for "low ground." It also sounds like "des dents" in french (the teeth). * Dedan keeps his trenchcoat buttoned, but opens it when he has to fight, for the sake of looking cool. * This is his normal theme, Fake Orchestra, and this is his action theme, Synthetic Symphony. Category:Characters Category:Time Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Summoning Category:Sleep Manipulation Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Armorchompy